1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a photovoltaic system, and particularly, to a temperature control system for a solar cell module in the photovoltaic system.
2. Background of the Disclosure
As can be seen from FIG. 1, a photovoltaic system 100 according to a conventional art comprises a solar cell module 10 configured to convert light energy from the sun into direct-current electric energy; a storage cell 20 configured to charge the direct current converted by the solar cell module 10; an inverter 30 configured to convert the direct current charged in the storage cell 20 into alternating current; and a bidirectional watt-hour meter 40 capable to measure an electric power supply amount of an alternating current provided from the inverter 30 for supplying to a commercial power system, and an electric power usage amount of a commercial alternating current provided from the commercial power system.
Photovoltaic efficiency of the solar cell module 10 is influenced by a solar irradiance amount and an incidence angle. However, since the solar cell module 10 is configured by a semiconductor device, the energy generating efficiency of the solar cell module 10 is high when the solar cell module has a proper temperature, due to characteristics of the semiconductor device. If the solar cell module 10 has a very high temperature or a very low temperature, the photovoltaic efficiency of the solar cell module 10 may be lowered, even if the solar irradiance amount and an incidence angle are optimum.